1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to jewelry case covers. More particularly, it concerns a nontransparent jewelry case cover comprised of bullet-proof plastic.
2. The Background Art
Jewelers and other merchants of finery are faced with the challenge of displaying their wares without incurring substantial risk of theft. Jewelry is usually displayed in plate-glass jewelry cases designed to maximize visual access to the jewelry by customers. Of course, the more accessible the jewelry, the greater the risk that the jewelry will be stolen. The conventional wisdom in the field of jewelry case security is to fortify the jewelry case against smash and grab type theft without compromising visual access to the jewelry. To this end, armor plated transparent film has been developed which is wrapped around jewelry cases. The armor plated film inhibits the ability of a thief to break through the jewelry case.
Such protective film, while perhaps effective during business hours, has a number of disadvantages when relied upon for nighttime protection. Although the film is armor plated, it can be penetrated and compromised. The transparent nature of the film preserves visual access for customers, but it also provides an incentive to thieves who have broken into the store after hours to break through the film. Jewelers must often undertake the tedious task of removing the jewelry from the display case every evening and replacing it every morning of the business week. Further, although the film is transparent, it is not removable and usually darkens the case to some degree, which is distracting to sales presentations because it alters the true luster of the jewelry displayed.